


Always Got Our Eye On You

by lionheart8



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Bromance, Friendship, Gen, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 20:37:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18373637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionheart8/pseuds/lionheart8
Summary: Just a little explanation of how Giovanni and Elia transported next to Marti to defend him and what happened after. Based on my headcanon that Gio and Elia always watch over Marti wherever they go.





	Always Got Our Eye On You

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea of how protective Gio and Elia is without Marti even noticing and wanted to turn it into a fic. Hope you like it!!! Please leave comments and tell me what you think!!!

There was something Elia and Gio developed over time. Whenever they went outside as a group meaning whenever they were out with Marti and Nicco the first thing they would do is scan the area. They would enter a cafe and Marti and Nicco would be holding hands so the duo would search for anyone giving them looks. They would go outside to play football and Marti and Nicco would give each other kisses between the goals so the duo would look around to see if anyone was turning away. They would go to parties and even if Giovanni is somewhere making out with Sofia and Elia is somewhere talking to girls (and boys) and drinking they would always know where Marti or Nicco was. 

They tried to be discreet about it as not to make the other two uncomfortable. Poor Marti was as oblivious to everything as one can be and Nicco didn’t know them long enough to notice this. As for Luca he was barely functioning on his own let alone checking up on another two people. 

Actually this was nothing new. Giovanni Garau was the mom friend and together with Elia they kinda kept the other two going. Before Martino and Niccolo happened, before Martino came out to him Giovanni always had his back and vice-versa. But after everything that happened in the past year things slightly changed because now Giovanni and Elia felt like they needed to be on watch every time. They knew the sad truth that some people were assholes who had nothing better to do than meddle with other people’s lives, who couldn’t accept that love is love is love is love. 

So that’s how Giovanni was next to Martino in two seconds at the party and that’s how even from at the other end of the room Elia saw what was happening. After that whole thing they left the party and now they were at Nicco’s. Giovanni had taken some painkillers for his throbbing arm. Everybody was sitting in silence until Nicco broke it:

“How is your arm?” he asked with a soft voice.

“It’s fine. Don’t worry about me.” said Gio trying to brush it off. That was Gio, he never wanted people to worry about him. 

That’s when Elia joined the conversation, “Don’t worry? I thought you dislocated your shoulder or something.” 

Gio sighed, “I didn’t and the painkiller worked. I’m all good. See.” he said and moved his arm around. Admittedly, that movement hurt his arm a lot but he managed to keep a straight face.

Elia shook his head a couple of times. His anger was still there. “I’m gonna find those assholes and I’m gonna break their arms for you and for Marti.”

Nicco said, “I don’t think that’s a good idea.” trying to be the voice of reason. 

Gio thanked Nicco with a look and added, “He’s right. Let’s just leave it like this.”

That didn’t work with Elia. He got up and threw his arms up. “No way. After they’ve done this to you. Nope. I’m not leaving anything.”

Gio sighed one more time and instead of replying to Elia threw a look at him and pointed Marti with his eyes. That meant ‘shut up now and we will talk about this later’. 

That worked with Elia and he sat down. As soon as he sat the awfully quiet Marti asked:

“How did you even see me?” 

This question confused everyone. “What?” asked Elia.

So Marti explained, “Gio was too busy making out and dancing with Sofia, you were literally at the other end of the room doing shots. One minute I was alone, didn’t even know what to reply, the other you two appeared next to me.”

That stunned the other boys. Even Gio didn’t know how to reply without letting Marti know about their little spying. Finally, Elia replied while fidgeting:

“Uhhm I heard Gio’s voice he was like shouting so I ran to see what was happening.”

Martino gave him a suspicious look like he didn’t believe then turned to Gio, “And you?”

He turned on the defensive mode:

“Marti, you were so close to me and I heard them call you names. Why are you questioning this?”

After a few seconds Martino replied: “Just curious.”

Nicco rubbed Marti’s back. While Nicco was comforting him Elia and Gio shared another look. Which resulted in agreeing to tell Marti their spying.

Gio started, “Look, we have this thing.” Elia added, “Don’t get mad.” Gio continued, “Whenever we go to a party or something we always know where you both are.”

Marti said, “Okay.” with the most confused tone.

“It’s like we always check up on you to see what you are doing, if you are okay.” Bit by bit everything started to make sense. 

Elia took it from there, “We go to a lot of parties with strangers and sometimes people are bad. We try to make sure you are okay.”

Gio added, “So we already had one eye on you even before those guys came at you.”

Martino was on the verge of tears, almost Niccolo was too. Marti knew he could trust the boys with anything but sometimes he couldn’t believe how much they supported him without him even noticing. He basically threw himself at Elia, because he was closest, and then to Gio, who could only hug him back with one arm. Then Nicco got up and gave the boys a hug which turned into a group hug. 

When the hugs were over Marti tried to hide his tears and said “Thank you.” 

Elia gave him a shoulder squeeze and Gio ruffled his hair. Then he said laughing:

“Why do you think I stopped smoking? Gotta have a clear mind to have your back.”

This wasn’t the first time Martino ran into some homophobes. Maybe it was the one he didn’t expect the most or the one that shocked him the most. Sometimes he would get scared too. But he accepted all of that when he decided to tell the world who he was and he has been better off ever since. Most people wasn’t as lucky as him to have people like Gio, Elia and Luca there to support them. He knew now once again that no matter what happened he will be okay with those guys having his back. Just when he was in his thoughts the bell rang. 

Nicco opened the door and Luca jumped inside:

“I GO UPSTAIRS TO TRY TO HIT ON A GIRL ONE TIME AND SEE WHAT HAPPENS! NOW TELL ME WHO ARE WE BEATING UP! ANYBODY WHO MESSES WITH MARTI MESSES WITH CONTRABBANDIERI DI LUCHINI!"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! That whole scene broke my heart... how lost Marti looked... how everyone came to defend him... so i needed some softness <3 leave me your thoughts!


End file.
